


A Different Type of Casual Sex

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Smut, That's not a problem to Lieb, Web can't find anything to wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Normally, Web wouldn't have an issue picking out an outfit for a date. Lieb doesn't care; he's so used to Webster's pretentious dress patterns that there is no definitive line between dressy and casual."It doesn't matter," the voice in his head remarks. "It's gonna come right off anyway."David would like to think that they'll actually make it to the restaurant this time (they weren't so lucky for their three month anniversary).But it's their six month anniversary, and Web wants to look nice. To look especially nice.





	A Different Type of Casual Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this from the tumblr prompt "imagine Person A always wearing fancy clothes, then one day they decide to wear something casual, and Person B thinks it's the hottest thing ever."
> 
> Here's my take.

He could picture Lieb's sneer and he could practically hear his exasperated tone.

_"Jesus Christ, Web. You sound like a girl."_

Surrounded by discarded dress shirts, too many pairs of slacks and jeans, and over a dozen pairs of nearly identical dress shoes, David runs a hand through his hair, staring frustratedly at himself in the mirror mounted on the inside of his closet door.

"This is pitiful," he sighs aloud, to no one but himself. Clad in only his navy blue boxer shorts, staring down at piles of clothes, he can't stop the annoyingly persistent (and very dishonest) voice inside of his head.

_"I have nothing to wear."_

"I have too fucking much to wear," he counters his own voice, realizing that he's been standing here for almost an hour, trying on different outfits.

Normally, Web wouldn't have an issue picking out an outfit for a date. Lieb doesn't care; he's so used to Webster's pretentious dress patterns that there is no definitive line between dressy and casual.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ the voice in his head remarks. _"It's gonna come right off anyway."_

David would like to think that they'll actually make it to the restaurant this time (they weren't so lucky for their three month anniversary).

But it's their six month anniversary, and Web wants to look nice. To look _especially_ nice.

He picks up a bright blue button-down, considering it again. Lieb had once commented about how it brought out it eyes, so maybe...

_Ding dong!_

The ring of the doorbell shocks Webster into action, and he glances at his clock quickly. _6:45_.

"Shit," David whispers, grabbing a nearby pair of sweatpants and a random t-shirt. "Who the hell decided to show up now?"

Lieb was supposed to arrive at 7:15. He was never early, especially not an entire thirty minutes early. Thus, when Web opens the door to reveal a smirking, chocolate-holding Lieb, he just about has a heart attack.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, it just so happens that it's my sixth month anniversary, and my boyfriend insisted on a fancy dinner," he deadpans, shamelessly raking his eyes up and down Web's body. "But seein' that you are not my boyfriend, I guess I'll be going."

David blinks. "What?"

Joe's smile turns lecherous. "Fuck, Web. You're wearing _sweatpants_."

He blushes. "Oh, these? I just... I was just having trouble finding something to wear. I didn't think you would come so soon."

Lieb smirks dangerously. "Well with you in those sweatpants, who could blame me?"

Rolling his eyes at the innuendo, David sighs exasperatedly, nonetheless stepping aside to let his boyfriend in. He has to admit, Lieb looks good. _Really_ good.

Dressed in dark jeans and a gray button-down, his hair coiffed in his usual finger-combed manner, he looks like something out of David's most private dreams. However, with the impending idea of a nice dinner, he pushes those thoughts aside.

Joe, on the contrary, seems to forget all about the promise of dinner, not taking his suddenly dark eyes off of Web's increasingly confused ones.

"Joe? I can get changed in like five minutes..." he begins, watching Joe intently as the smaller man backs him up towards the kitchen table, licking his lips as his hands grasp onto it on either side of Web's hips.

"Fuck no," he growls, the chocolate Lieb brought discarded on the table by Web's door. "Do you know how fuckin' good you look in those sweatpants?"

"Lieb, our reservation," David protests weakly, the hand he meant to push Joe away with finding its way into Liebgott's hair.

It's then that Lieb actually takes note of the shirt Web wears. "Jesus Christ, is that my shirt?"

Webster glances down at the soft red t-shirt he threw on in his panic. "I guess it is," he breathes, noting how Joe groans lowly in response.

"Shit, Web. Did you even want to make it to dinner this time?"

David moans as Lieb nips at his earlobe. "Thought you were coming at 7:15."

"Mm, thought I'd show up early in case of traffic," Joe smirks against Web's neck, making him choke on his laugh.

"Traffic?" He manages to gasp out, meeting Lieb's lust-filled eyes with his own.

"It's the cab driver instinct," he retorts slyly, toying with the hem of Web's sweatpants.

"I think you planned this," David breathes, his hands running up and down Joe's back.

Liebgott smirks. "The pre-dinner sex? Maybe. But finding you dressed like this? Hell no."

"I just threw this on."

"And that," Lieb confirms lowly. "Is what makes it sexy."

"God, Lieb," David pants out as Joe strokes him slowly, having pushed his sweatpants and boxers down in one swift motion.

"You don't look so perfect," Joe grits through his teeth as he ruts against Web in an attempt to get some friction. "I don't have to wreck your perfect image."

Through short breaths, David manages to retort breathily. "I thought that's what you liked to do."

"Fuck, Web," Lieb groans. "You just look so messy, so ready to be fucked. It's so goddamn hot."

Web trails his hands down Lieb's chest, undoing the buttons as fast as he can. With Joe picking up speed, he cants his hips up to meet the motions of Joe's practiced hand.

"Joe," he moans wantonly, unable to undo his boyfriend's belt in his pleasure-filled haze. "Bedroom. Please, I don't wanna-"

Joe stops his movements to grin salaciously up at David. "You don't wanna what?"

Web pants heavily. "I don't wanna cum like this. I want you to fuck me."

"Jesus, that was so easy," Lieb growls. "So eager."

"Just go, _Liebling_ ," David instructs breathlessly, allowing Joe to drag him by the wrist back to his bedroom.

Joe stops in the doorway. "Holy shit."

He begins to laugh, growing increasingly louder as he takes in the massive amounts of clothes strewn across the floor. Web blushes as Joe turns to him, arousal still flushed on his cheeks.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were having trouble getting dressed."

David rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Yeah, well --"

Lieb smirks, leaning in to kiss him deeply. "Hey, I'm here to help you undress. You made my job easier."

Web grins against his lips, allowing Joe to push him back onto the bed, the remainder of their clothes joining the ones already thrown on the floor. Their anniversary dinner waited once, and it could wait again.

**Author's Note:**

> Though this one is short, I'm planning to do more prompt-based stories. I really enjoy all the "imagine your OTP" prompts the wonderful tumblr supplies.


End file.
